Enterprising Men
by sky126
Summary: The Enterprise finds itself in an unknown location, during a time of war. What will they do? Rated T for possible violence.
1. Desert Exploration

_Hey, all! Here's a Star Trek/Star Wars crossover. Obviously, Star Trek and Star Wars are both copyrighted, and I have no monetary gain from this. Harvey and Yadié are mine! Well, at least Yadié is. Harvey is both PinkKirby15's and mine :) Enjoy the story!_

"Chekov, what are our coordinates?"

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his command chair aboard the _Enterprise_, his trademark smug smile on his face. He turned to the ship's young navigator, a Russian-born prodigy. Chekov entered some codes into the ship's computer, and watched the results, puzzled.

"Captain, it appears we have no coordinates available."

"What do you mean?"

"The navigational systems appear to be going haywire, Captain." Spock moved forward and watched over Chekov's shoulder. "This can't be good."

"No it can't. "

"Wait, Captain..." Chekov's fingers danced over the computer screen. "We're getting a reading. Its an increased gravity field."

"Want me to turn around, Captain?" Sulu turned to look at Kirk.

"Yes. Will we be able to get out of here unharmed, Chekov?"

"Uh, Captain, I am not sure..." Chekov frowned frustratedly as he calculated on his computer screen. "No, Captain, we're getting sucked into this...wormhole. As we speak."

"Great. Issue a red alert."

The alarms started sounding, and Kirk did what he could to keep everyone calm. The _USS Enterprise_ was swept off into the wormhole.

* * *

It was only seconds before they emerged from the wormhole. Kirk watched anxiously as the familiar sight of stars met his eyes. He smiled a bit.

"This is a good sign."

"Uh, Captain, we have no readings."

"What do you mean?"

"We have no readings." Chekov frowned at his computer terminal. "Nothing on nearby planets, coordinates...anything."

"We're stranded?"

"It appears so-wait..." Chekov's fingers madly flew over the computer screen. "There's a planet nearby, Captain. It appears to be a...desert planet."

"Is it in our system?"

"No, Captain, its uncharted. Or at least, unknown."

"Captain." Spock had stayed quiet for a while, but now was ready to speak. "Perhaps we should land."

"Perhaps so, Spock."

"We should send down a few crew members to investigate first. We have no knowledge of the planet, its inhabitants, or its fauna...even if the air is suitable for us."

"You're absolutely right, which is why I'll go down."

"You're not going by yourself, Captain. I'll go with you."

"Alright. Spock and I are going down to investigate."

"I'll call down to Scotty." Chekov turned to his computer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Captain?" Uhura walked up to Kirk, her hair swinging behind her. "Shouldn't we send someone else first?"

"Who else are we going to send?" Kirk smirked. "Spock and I are overly qualified for this job."

Kirk and Spock stepped into the elevator and went down to the transporter platform. Uhura sighed as she watched them go.

Scotty arrived at the transporter platform at the same time as Kirk and Spock.

"Captain." He grinned. "Always good to see the both of you."

"Hey, Scotty." Kirk smiled. "We're going down to the planet."

"Alright, I'll have you down there in no time."

Kirk and Spock walked onto the platform while Scotty sat down and started getting them ready to land.

"Are you both set?" They merely nodded. "Alright, here ya go!"

White lines surrounded Kirk and Spock, and within seconds they were gone.

* * *

"I really wish we weren't here-again." Yadié pulled her helmet on with a sigh. "I hate Geonosis."

"Tell me about it." Harvey finished polishing his blaster and shoved it into his holster. "We've got some bad memories here."

"Not all bad, I hope." Obi-Wan approached, his hands behind his back. "At least a few good things have come of this place."

"Wish I could name one for you, General." Yadié straightened her kama and looked up to Obi-Wan. "What would you like us to do?"

"We're only here to check on things, and make sure the Separatists haven't returned. Why don't you and a couple men go and scout?"

"General!" A trooper jogged up to the group. "We're getting a reading of two life forms west of here. They're not Geonosian. One appears to be Human, but we don't know what the other is."

"Well, Captain, looks like you have your mission." Obi-Wan smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Take Harvey with you, as well as Slicer, Robin and Fix. They're good for scouting."

"Yes, General." Yadié nodded slightly to Obi-Wan, and turned to Harvey. He grunted a bit with a nod and went off to get the others. "They'll be here in a couple moments, Sir."

"Excellent." Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "This shouldn't take long. We'll be gone before you even know it."

"I sure hope so, General."

Harvey returned with the two other clones. Obi-Wan bid them farewell and walked off with a secret smile to Yadié.

"Alright, let's go find these people." Harvey looked down at his tracker and laughed a bit. "This'll be a piece of cake."

* * *

"It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"Things aren't always as they seem, are they?"

Kirk laughed a bit to himself. At one time his enemy, he and Spock had now become good friends. He never seemed personable at all, but Spock was one of the friendliest beings he'd ever met.

"You actually think there's life on this rock, Spock?"

"I have no reason _not_ to believe so."

Kirk nodded with a slight frown, tightening his grip on his phaser. They didn't say much else, focused on finding their way across this strange land. They climbed over rocky areas with some difficulty-it was steep, and the rocks sharp. Both were tiring very quickly. They didn't notice five shapes quietly making their way between the rocks, blasters at the ready.

Yadié put up her fist, and they all froze in place. She tightened her fingers around her blaster, and stepped forward. She lifted one finger, and pointed to her left and right, and then two fingers straight ahead. They spread out in formation and made their way through the rocks.

"Do you see anything, Spock?"

"No, I don't."

"Both of you. Don't move."

Kirk and Spock froze in place and looked around. Before them were three beings clad in white armor, one with red markings. Two more approached from both sides. Kirk met Spock's gaze and frowned.

"Well done, Captain."


	2. Strange New Worlds

_Again, Star Trek and Star Wars are copyright, Yadié and Harvey aren't (to the big dogs, anyway)_

"Captain?" Yadié chuckled a bit. "I guess I have some competition, then." She lowered her blaster, and motioned for the others to do the same. They reluctantly followed orders. "What brings you two here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Kirk straightened his shoulders and stood tall. He wasn't going to be challenged by this...person. "What are you, anyway?"

"Clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic." She was unsure of these two..but...she trusted them. Force only knew why. "What do we look like?"

"Uh..." Kirk and Spock exchanged glances. "Don't you mean the Federation?"

"You're aligned with the Trade Federation?" Yadié had her blaster pointed in Kirk's face before he could blink. "You're Separatists? Where are the droids?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. You're telling me that you've never heard of the Federation? You know, the United Federation of Planets?"

"Sounds like traitor talk, Sir." Harvey lifted his rifle up, pointed at Kirk.

"Haven't you ever heard of a planet called Earth?" Spock looked to Yadié, trying to get some sort of read on this so-called Captain. "The capital of the Federation?"

"There's no Earth, unless its in the Wild Regions somewhere. The capital of the Republic is Coruscant."

"Spock, we're not in Kansas anymore..."

"We never were in Kansas, Captain."

"Why don't you two come with us?" Yadié sighed a bit, and motioned for Harvey to put down his rifle. She holstered her blaster. "We can get along, can't we?"

"Maybe for now." Kirk put his phaser away, and watched Spock do the same. "What planet are we on, anyway?"

"Geonosis." Yadié looked ahead, searching for any sign of enemies. "What are your names?"

"James Kirk." Kirk grinned. "Captain James Tiberias Kirk. And this is my acting first officer, Spock."

"I'm Capta-"

A sonic blast hit rock inches from Yadié's chest, and she twirled around with her blaster in hand. She growled a bit-they were surrounded by Geonosians! Harvey opened fire, shooting at as many bugs as he could. Fix fired a few shots before falling to the ground with a scream. Slicer and Robin circled the two captured Starfleet officers and moved closer to Yadié and Harvey. She tried counting the number of damn bugs, but couldn't.

"Harvey!" Yadié had to shout to be heard. "Start back towards base camp!"

"Yes, Sir!" Harvey fired at the Geonosians in his way. Slicer shot one taking aim at Harvey while following him.

"Go!" Yadié pushed Kirk in the direction Harvey went. Kirk grabbed Spock's arm and ran. The two pulled out their phasers and fired. "Run!"

Yadié picked off a few more before turning and following the group, dodging a blast that was so close it left a scorch mark on her armor. The group ran quickly across the rocky terrain, base camp barely visible.

"General!" Yadié talked via comlink. "We're heading back-found the two beings! Geonosians attacked, not sure if they're following!"

"Get back as quickly as you can, Myo." Obi-Wan's voice seemed calm, as usual, but Yadié picked up on slight panic. "You'll be safe when you get here."

She ended the communication quickly and fired at a Geonosian that flew up over a nearby rock. Kirk stumbled as he ran, and he fell behind. Yadié turned around and darted to him.

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Aah!"

A shot hit her in the side of the head. She tore off her helmet quickly, and Kirk's eyes widened. Her hair spilled out in a messy bun, and her scar briefly flashed in the harsh sun. He tried to say something, but couldn't talk. She pushed him along, looking pained. Kirk held on to her arm tightly.

"We'll be okay, James" She tried her best to sound reassuring. "We're almost there, okay?"

"Okay." He breathed heavily. "Please, call me Jim."

"Right...Jim. Let's keep it moving."

They ducked behind a big rock grove and stumbled down the path. The ear-splitting shrieking of the Geonosians faded off in the distance as they continued on.

"Are you all okay?" Obi-Wan stopped his pacing at the sight of the troops and ran over. "Where's Fix?"

"He's dead, General." Yadié panted, letting go of Kirk's arm. He watched her quietly. "We barely made it out of there."

"The two we found are okay though, General." Harvey motioned to Spock with his rifle. "At least, they look okay."

"Good." Obi-Wan looked to them. "What are your names?"

"I am Spock, and this is James Kirk."

"Captain." Kirk spoke between breaths. "And you are?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"He's our General." Yadié looked from Obi-Wan to Kirk. "Could someone bring some water, please?"

A clone trooper trotted off to get some water. Obi-Wan watched the two newcomers thoughtfully, unsure of what to think.

"Are they Separatists?"

"I don't think so, General." Yadié circled around Spock and Kirk, her hands behind her back. Kirk watched her walk. "They said they're a part of the United Federation of Planets, based on Earth."

"I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I, which is why I think they're not Separatists." She motioned to the phasers. "Their guns are different from ours."

The clone came back with water. He handed some to Harvey, Slicer, and Robin. Yadié waved him on, and he gave water to Kirk and Spock. They nodded gratefully.

"Hm, interesting." Obi-Wan stroked his chin. "I suppose they could come with us. Who knows, maybe they could help out with the war."

"Well, General Kenobi." Kirk grinned. "I must tell you-if all these troopers are beautiful women underneath, I am truly jealous of you." Yadié blushed and looked to Obi-Wan. "We'll definitely help out."

"Well, Kirk, they aren't. Yadié is...different." She smiled a bit, returning her gaze to Kirk. "So, from what we've seen, there are no Separatists. We're free to go. Let's get to the gunships."

Obi-Wan led the troops off. Spock and Kirk walked close behind Yadié. Kirk took advantage of his view.

"Captain, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not? We're in good hands."

"I like the General, all right, but I don't know what this...Republic is. And I tried reaching the _Enterprise_, but couldn't get through. We're stranded."

"We'll find out about this Republic soon enough, Spock. Being stranded isn't too bad. Think of it as...a vacation"

Kirk jogged ahead to catch up to Yadié. She glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Yes, Jim?"

"I never got your name, Captain."

"Captain Myo." She smirked a bit.

"Is that your real name?"

"What does it matter? Its a name."

"I'd like your real one."

"Yadié."

"Don't tell me that's your last name."

"No, its my first. The last is Sorenn."

"Yadié Sorenn...I like it. Do you have a nickname?"

"No, just Myo, I guess."

"I'll find one for you, Yadié." He smiled. "Don't you worry."

Yadié smiled to herself and looked ahead. They kept walking.


	3. Devil of the Dark

_Finally, the third chapter is up! Sorry it took so long-I've been busy lately. Getting ready to go back to school ._. _

_Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to keep it that way-drama on the Enterprise, and a new development-the plot's just starting to pick up._

_Star Trek and Star Wars are both copyrighted. Not to me. Darn it!_

* * *

"They've been gone far too long."

Bones sighed, with his arms crossed. He glanced around to everyone in the bridge. No one met his gaze, and his scowl grew exponentially.

"Have we even _tried_ contacting them?"

"Yes, Doctor, we have." Uhura walked from her post and stood by the ornery physician. "And they didn't respond."

"Shouldn't we send down a team? God forbid we try to help them!"

"The Captain gave us specific orders to wait until he contacted us before taking action."

"He barely follows the rules of Starfleet! Why should we wait for him?" He smirked. "Why don't we just follow one of our dear Captain's main teachings: take action yourself if nothing happens?"

"We don't even know where on the surface they are!" Uhura let out a frustrated sigh. "We don't have readings on their suits. There's no sign of them. Anywhere."

"So, whoever, or _what_ever's down there has them." Bones frowned. "And there's nothing we can safely do."

"Basically. Yes."

"This is goddam ridiculous."

Bones stormed off the bridge. Everyone could only watch the angry doctor leave.

~*~

The dark-clad figure knelt down in the shadowed room, silent as the dead of night. A sudden blue light reflected off her pale white skin. Obsessed, pale blue eyes flicked upward, watching the source of the light.

"My Master..." Her voice was a hiss.

"Have you sensed it?" The bass voice resonated in the measureless room.

"Yes, Master, I have."

"This new...development, could change the course of this war for the worse. We can't allow this to happen. My Master wants this threat exterminated. Can I trust you with this task?"

"Yes, Master, I won't fail you."

"You'd better not, Ventress. Your work as of late has been..less than satisfactory."

"They will be destroyed. You have my word."

"Set your coordinates for Geonosis, and get there quickly." His eyes narrowed as he watched his pupil. "And Ventress-I don't have to clean up after you. Make this quick, and simple."

Dooku ended the transmission there. A growl emanated from deep within Ventress's throat. She rose, her hood still drawn over her face.

"It will be very quick, my Master." She smirked. "Quicker than you'd expect of me."

She left the midnight black room and boarded her small ship. With fingers gliding over the navicomputer, her coordinates were set, and her ship took off.

Destination: Geonosis.

**_Please let me know what you think!_**


End file.
